


Perfect

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity receives a call in the middle of the night from a distraught Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> I'm not telling this story in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you do the list is below.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 4\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 5\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 6\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 7\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 8\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 9\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 10\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 11\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 12\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 13\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 14\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 15\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 16\. Three (Part 13)
> 
> There isn't any sex in this fic, but there is a frank discussion about sex. There is also the use of a slur word for gay. I know that words are powerful and I'm using the word to illustrate the power the word has had over Tommy. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who continues to support this series with their comments and kudos. Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Felicity silently let herself into Tommy's apartment. He'd called her twenty minutes earlier sounding quite upset. He'd asked her to come over, but to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Oliver. She hadn't bothered changing out of her pajamas and had driven across town wearing her slippers. She softly padded into the living room to find Tommy standing with his arms wrapped around his middle and his forehead leaning against the window. She rested her forehead against the center of his back, her hands resting against his hips, "Are you okay?"

She could feel him take a deep breath, "I screwed up."

"Did you and Oliver have a fight?" she slid around him so her back was pressed against the window and her hands rested against his chest. A tear dropped from his chin onto her knuckle, "Hey, Tommy. What happened? You had such a romantic night planned."

He lifted his head and revealed a face soaked in tears, "I've ruined everything. All of these years wanting him and waiting for him and now I've gone and ruined it."

"Oh, honey, I doubt that very much." Felicity took Tommy by the hand and led him to the sofa. Once he was seated, she straddled his lap and pulled some tissues from her coat pocket. She blotted his face with one hand as she carded fingers through his hair with the other, "Did something go wrong with your plans for tonight?"

Tommy looked at her like his heart was about to break, "It was a disaster."

Felicity threw her arms around Tommy and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He automatically put his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. She pressed a kiss to his neck, "You can tell me anything."

Felicity's heart broke as his arms tightened around her and he began to silently weep. The guys had decided that they were going to try penetrative sex together for the first time that night and from Tommy's reaction, it must not have gone well. The guys had been preparing for months to take this next step. Both men had been nervous and excited when she'd checked in with them that afternoon. She couldn't imagine what could've happened that had left Tommy in tears, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Tommy took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, "We followed the game plan. He rimmed me and warmed me up with his fingers. We used a ton of lube and we used the best position to straighten the 's' curve and I did the clench and relax thing around his penis, but," Tommy's voice broke, "it was still awful."

"It was painful." Felicity didn't need to ask. She'd gone through all of the literature with the guys on how to be a pain free bottom. Anal sex wasn't something you engaged in on a whim or if you wanted to get off quickly. Both participants needed to take things slow and be patient in order to make sure the person to be penetrated was adequately prepared so the experience would bring more pleasure than pain.

"I know it was my fault," Tommy closed his eyes, "I tensed up and I couldn't relax. It felt like I was being burned from the inside out."

Felicity took his hand, "I'm so sorry it was painful for you, but you have to know it wasn't your fault. It's normal to be anxious the first time." Felicity gently stroked his face, "Please tell me that you told Oliver that you were in pain and you didn't just endure it stoically."

"Even if I'd wanted to keep it from him, I couldn't." He looked at her with embarrassment, "I screamed like I was being impaled with a rebar. He's never going to want to come near me again."

Felicity kissed each of Tommy's eyelids, "I know that isn't true. Oliver loves you and he'll want to try again as soon as you're ready."

"I - I don't want to try again. I'm happy with our sex life as it is but," Tommy dropped his head to her neck, "what if that's not good enough for him?"

"Did you talk to Oliver about any of this or did you play it off as a joke so you could pretend everything is fine?"  Despite her tough words, she continued to rub his back, neck and shoulders in soothing circles.

Tommy shook his head against her neck, "No, I can't face him. He kept apologizing like all of this was his fault."

Felicity sighed. If Tommy had shut down on Oliver, it was safe to assume that Oliver would be shut down too. Oliver had expressed reluctance to her about trying anal because he didn't want to cause Tommy physical pain. If he had hurt Tommy, Oliver would blame himself. She was going to need to do some serious damage control if she couldn't get them talking, "You need to speak to Oliver about this. He needs to know how you're feeling."

"Felicity?" Oliver's sleepy voice called from the far end of the hallway. The hall light flipped on and Felicity watched his shadow approach.

Tommy went rigid beneath her and lifted his t-shirt to wipe his eyes. He blew out a nervous breath, "Please?"

Felicity wasn't sure what he was asking from her. She pressed her lips to his ear, "Everything is going to be fine."

"Is everything okay?" Oliver moved cautiously into the living room. Felicity smiled her encouragement and he crossed the room to kiss the top of her head, "I wasn't expecting to wake up and find you here, not that I'm not happy to see you."

Tommy had yet to look up and acknowledge Oliver's presence. His eyes remained trained on Felicity's cleavage. "We didn't mean to wake you," his voice sounded raw.

"You didn't," Oliver dropped onto the sofa next to Tommy, "I'm just not used to sleeping alone anymore, I missed you." Oliver placed a kiss on the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy flinched and pulled away from Oliver. Felicity winced and met Oliver's eyes. He looked a little lost and worried. She knew he wanted her to give him the answer, but she wouldn't enable them to hide anymore. She shook her head and then looked at Tommy.

Oliver placed a hand on Felicity's thigh, "What are you doing here?"

Tommy's fingers flexing against her hips didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. She gave herself a moment before responding. She knew Oliver would recognize the lie as soon as she spoke it, but Tommy needed her to lie, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come over and see if either of you were awake."

Oliver cocked his head to the side and accepted her lie for what it was, "Then it's a good thing Tommy was awake to keep you company." Oliver moved his hand to Tommy's leg, "What's keeping you awake, buddy?"

She could feel Tommy tense again. She guided his head up so he was looking at her. She kissed him softly, "Talk to him." Felicity moved off of Tommy's lap. "I'm going to make some tea and heat up the leftovers from yesterday."

Felicity wasn't overly surprised when the guys followed her into the kitchen like a pair of lost puppies. Oliver filled the kettle while Tommy stacked up the leftover Chinese food onto the counter. Felicity filled her favorite teapot with loose leaf tea. The guys shot each other nervous looks when they thought the other wasn't looking.

Felicity pulled out three sets of chopsticks and placed them next to the food. She rummaged around the containers until she found the lo mein, "Since the two of you are doubling down on the strong and silent type, I'll start." Both guys shrugged as they looked inside the Chinese food containers. "After work, I met Thea for mani-pedis," she held up her hands and waved her blue fingernails at them, "and then we met Roy for dinner at the new barbecue place in Cobble Hill that you guys have wanted to check out. Not a lot in the way of kosher offerings, but I'll settle up at Yom Kippur. I think I preferred the Memphis wet to the dry South Carolina rub, but Roy insists that North Carolina is infinitely better, but I really couldn't tell the difference." She looked back and forth between the guys who continued to stare blankly at her, "I know, I know. I can hear you Tommy, Kansas City is the superior rib, but then I've got Oliver in my head telling me Texas barbecue is the only barbecue. Of course, I struggle with Texas being the best at anything other than hijacking text book curricula and denying a woman access to reproductive healthcare, so I'll have to give their barbecue a pass just in case it diminishes brain cells." Tommy and Oliver were now looking anywhere but at her or each other, "Still nothing to say? Okay. There were these corn fritters that were pretty amazing and I could easily see myself becoming addicted to them - like I'll start waking up at two in the morning with just an obsessive thought as to when I can eat another golden deep fried corn fritter. I mean they were so good - so much better than corn bread, but maybe on par with hush puppies - which I'm not entirely sure are any different from corn fritters."

"Uncle," Oliver held his hands up in surrender, "what do you want us to talk about?"

"Are you sure? Because I have at least two or three minutes in me on iced tea versus sweet tea," Felicity shoved another bite of noodles into her mouth.

"Felicity," Oliver said sharply, "what do you want to know?"

Felicity put down her chopsticks and the food and smiled patiently at them, "Oliver, how do you think tonight went between you and Tommy?"

Oliver swallowed heavily and looked at Tommy who was busy studying the floor. He tentatively reached along the counter and hooked a finger around one of Tommy's, "Not as well as we hoped. I hurt him." Oliver reached for Tommy and tilted his chin towards him with one finger, "I'm so sorry, Tommy. I only ever want to make you feel good."

Tommy shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I ruined it for you."

"Hey," Oliver cupped Tommy's face between his hands, "you didn't ruin anything for me. I ruined it for you. I wanted your first time to be pleasurable and I caused you pain instead."

"It wasn't you. You were wonderful. I fucked it up," Tommy rested his forehead against Oliver's. "I'm fucked up. I'm twenty-nine years old and my father can still get inside my head and make me ashamed for wanting you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver clasped the back of Tommy's neck. "Malcolm's voice inside your head is a demon I have a lot of practice helping you beat."

"I didn't want my dad to be between us tonight. I wanted to chase him away, but I could hear him calling me faggot and telling me I was only a momentary lapse for you." Tommy's fingers twisted in Oliver's t-shirt, "I'm sorry."

"Now that I know what you hear him whispering in your ear, I know how to help you fight it. You, Tommy Merlyn, are no lapse in judgment. I'm all in. I'm not walking away." Oliver brushed his lips against Tommy's, "We'll try again. We'll practice the relaxation techniques more. I know we can get it right."

"What if I don't want to try again?" Tommy dropped his head to Oliver's shoulder, "What if anal isn't something we do?"

Oliver smiled softly, "Then it's something we don't do. I only want to do what makes you comfortable and makes you feel good. You don't have to do it because you think I want to do it. I only wanted to try because I thought you did."

Tommy laughed with relief and pulled Oliver into his arms, "I'm sorry that I freaked out on you. I just wanted it to be perfect."

Oliver kissed Tommy, "Whenever I'm with you, it's perfect. You can always talk to me about this stuff. No judgment, remember?"

"This is why we debrief," Felicity mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

"Thank you for being patient with me," Tommy said to Oliver, "and," he held out a hand to Felicity, "Thank you for coming over at two in the morning because I was having a panic attack."

Felicity squeezed Tommy's hand, "I will always come when you call me."

"You're staying the rest of the night, right?" Oliver filled the teapot with hot water.

"I am, if there is any grand marnier shrimp left," Felicity opened several containers looking for her favorite dish, "otherwise, I might need to go on a hunt for corn fritters. I knew it was a mistake to even bring them up. I'm going to dream about them now."

Tommy laughed as he pushed a container towards her, "It's all yours."

She happily plucked a shrimp from the container, "You're too good to me."

The three of them sat together around the kitchen island and talked about nothing and everything as they passed the containers back and forth between them.

"Did I ever tell you about losing my virginity?" Felicity didn't look up from her container of shrimp. She was confident she never told either of them.

"I don't think so," Tommy rubbed her back.

"His name was Dave Blumstein. We didn't go to the same high school but we did go to Hebrew school together. I was a virgin when I went to MIT at fifteen. I didn't have a boyfriend in high school because I was always younger than everyone and my filter was so much worse than it is now. If guys even noticed me they thought I was just one of the guys. Even though I knew my classmates were two or three years older than me, it felt like everybody was having sex, but me. It was even worse at MIT. The guys actually called me jail bait." She looked up to find her guys listening intently. "When I was seventeen, Dave came to Boston for an admissions interview at BU. We'd kept in touch as friends, but there had never been anything romantic between us. He asked if he could come and stay with me while he was in town. I was happy to say yes. It'd been awhile since I'd seen a friendly face from home. We had a lot of fun doing silly touristy things and he came to a couple of parties with me. His last night in town we both had a lot to drink and when we got back to my room, we started kissing. We ended up in my bed and he started to undress me. I remember thinking that I didn't love him, but I was curious and I decided that I might as well get it over with."

"Felicity," Oliver said tightly, his knuckles white against the counter.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, knowing what he feared she might say. "What? I don't imagine either of you had a big romantic moment when you lost your virginities."

Tommy grinned, "It seems that alcohol was a theme for all three of us."

"Anyway, he was a virgin too and didn't have a clue either. It hurt - it was over really fast - and I cried when he left to use the bathroom. After I met Cooper, I wished that I'd waited until I met him because I cared about him and he cared about me and I think that even though it still would've been painful and fast, it would've been with Cooper and I think that would've made it better." She smiled at both of them, "I know that tonight wasn't exactly what you planned, but I'm a little bit jealous, because your first time was together. Yes, it was painful and it was awkward and there were some tears but you were with a person that you're in love with. That's pretty lucky in my book. You might decide to never try again and that's your right because they are your bodies, but don't not try again because you're afraid. You have each other to experience it with and I know how incredible it is to make love to both of you and I see how you are with each other, so don't give up if this is really something you want to experience together."

Tommy and Oliver both stared at her with wonder. She shrugged and began to put away what was left of the Chinese food. When she turned around they were standing in front of her holding hands. They each held out a hand to her and she allowed them to lead her to the bedroom.

Just as Felicity was drifting off to sleep in their arms, Oliver nudged her in the side and whispered, "Texas barbecue is the best barbecue. Kansas City should be ashamed of itself for calling what they serve barbecue."

Tommy snuggled against her chest, "Kansas City will kick Texas' ass any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Felicity smiled with the knowledge that they really did listen to everything she said even when she was babbling. It gave her hope that they'd listened to everything she told them over Chinese leftovers and they'd figure it out, eventually. She sighed, "And here I'm thinking that the greatest challenge to peace in our time is Israel and Palestine. I better let the United Nations know about the danger posed by barbecue."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I think I have the plot for the multi chapter fic for this series figured out. It's well on its way.
> 
> I'm still playing around with ideas for a few other fics in this universe. Please let me know if there is something you're interested in reading about - whether it is something I've teased in earlier installments or it is just something you're interested/curious in.


End file.
